Applejack
Applejack is a hard-working Earth pony and the holder of the Element of Honesty. She lives on and works hard to maintain the Sweet Apple Acres farm with her older brother, younger sister, and grandmother. __TOC__ Stats Move List Applejack's moves are directly inspired by the fan game Fighting is Magichttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSlnZxvi37s Back-story Applejack didn't always want to be a farm pony. When she was a filly, she left home to Manehattan to become part of the pony elite. She quickly realized the noble life wasn't for her and pined for the farm. One day a rainbow shined onto the farm, and Applejack knew it was a sign: She was born to run the farm and buck apples. That rainbow came from filly Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. Ever since then, Applejack has been a steadfast apple farmer and loving every day of it. With her sister Apple Bloom getting more and more impatient about her Cutie Mark by the day, the older sister has her work cut out for her. Kinks and all, Applejack loves the farm life and the satisfaction of an honest day's work. Personality Southern Hospitality is as plentiful as apples with Applejack. She is pleased as pudding to meet someone new and make them feel like family. She is also one of the most tirelessly helpful ponies around; maintaining a schedule to help out nearly every other pony in town with something they need to get done. However, being so available comes with a price. Applejack is no fool and won't be taken advantage off, but she'll go ahead and bite off more than she can chew all by herself. She'll take on a load too much or rush into a situation bigger than her and end up worse off for it. Her stubbornness sees her through many conflicts, but ends up worsening them a fair share of the time as well. Applejack has a tendency to gain a mean streak when she doesn't approve of something, is challenged, or gets confused. If something rubs her the wrong way, she will not hesitate to say so, or at least very strongly imply it. This can lead to her being vindictive to the object of her scorn. When she gets her right of mind back, she'll be the first to speak up about how she was wrong and try to find a way to make things right. Abilities A lifetime of farm work has toned Applejack's body to be very firm and athletic. She can run to keep up with stampeding cows and can maneuver on her hooves pretty well when she wants to. Her stand-out feature is the strength in her hind legs. She can buck a tree hard enough to shake the apples loose as well as hold off a runaway carriage with a little sheer grit. She is also very skilled with a lasso, able to snare small or fast-moving targets as well as perform tricks with ease. Campaign Applejack was among those who had no interest in the Cutie Mark Clash. She had a business to run. However, her hoof was forced when her sister, along with the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders, signed up without her knowing. Applejack signed up to protect Apple Bloom... assuming she can find her. Applejack was part of the first clash of the story, squaring off against her own brother Big Macintosh in a dispute whether he should participate. Applejack lost that fight and hasn't seen Big Macintosh since. On her travels, she ran into Spitfire and a case of poor first impressions caused them to fight. Applejack proved to hold her own against the Wonderbolt and was forced after the fight by Soarin' to make nice. Applejack then willingly fought Rainbow Dash, having been told she knows where Apple Bloom is. After Applejack won, Rainbow Dash admitted that she lied just to get a fight. Applejack responded viciously to this admission, prompting Rainbow Dash to ask why she was acting that way. Applejack calmed down and explained that she had never made good on any promises to mellow out while Big Macintosh had followed through, and now she feels she's taking advantage of him. Rainbow Dash assured Applejack, through matter-of-fact language, that she was just being herself and the stubbornness had more merit than problems. Applejack accepted this, felt better about herself, and moved on to continue her search for her sister. Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Mane Six Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic